Second Chances Are Overrated
by The Jack Loving Misfit
Summary: Genesis Glory hates New York and her brother's new Newsie friends, especially Spot Conlon. But when her father threatens to turn the Newsies's world upside down will be come to there rescue? First Newsies fic, so help me out and review!
1. Prologue

Second Chances Are Overrated  
By: Courtney a.k.a. The Jack Loving Misfit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies characters. Disney does and I am only a humble writer. I do, however, own Genesis and Jet Glory, their dad and friends Jesse, Jordan and Teal.  
  
A/N: This is set about half a year after the strike/ the movie.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (mostly for language)  
  
Summary: Two siblings, Jet and Genesis Glory move to New York and have different reactions to the city. Jet loves it and becomes friends with the Manhattan Newsies where as Genesis hates it and makes fast enemies with Spot. When the siblings father threatens to turn the Newsies world upside down, Genesis and Jet alike have to come to the rescue.  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Prologue - Detroit, Michigan: 1899  
  
Genesis Glory looked back at the city she had lived in for all sixteen years of her life. And she sighed. Beside her, Jet Glory, her older brother by two years, was bouncing on his heels impatiently. The train behind them was spewing out smoke and rattling the wooden platform both teenagers were standing on. She missed the town already.  
  
She missed hearing her best friend Jesse bitch at her for things that happened the day before, and missed Teal's soft sighs as she tried to calm her boyfriend down. She missed the days of hardships and the nights filled with poker and vodka. She missed the busy factories and the screaming whistles that sounded the end of a work day for the tired workers. She missed everything and she wasn't even out of the city limits yet. And yet she felt a million worlds away.  
  
Jesse, Teal and Jordan had come the night before to say goodbye, although none of the four were any good at that sort of thing. They normally tried to stay indifferent, but now that had to be involved. Teal tried to sympathize with Genesis, telling her how much they would miss her but also throwing in that she could visit anytime. Jordan had hugged her fiercely saying he loved her and wished her well, he always was the one with the emotion. Jesse was totally different. The two had stood in front of each other, neither saying anything. They didn't need too. Jesse had finally nodded his head at her, like they did when they greeted each other, shook her hand and said to not forget her roots.  
  
He had fled after that. And Genesis knew why. If he had stayed any longer he would've cried, and crying was a weakness Jesse didn't allow himself to have. She was okay with that though, she never cried either. Probably because she never had time too. Detroit had kept her on her toes, that was for sure.  
  
But now all that was gone.  
  
She was leaving for Manhattan where Jet and hers father had gotten them a huge mansion like home. Manhattan was a long ways away from Detroit, and she didn't like having all that distance between her and her beloved city. But she dealt because that was what people like her did. The dealt with what was thrown at them. They adapted. And besides that Jet was anxious to get out of Detroit. She almost wished she was as excited as him, it would make these last couple minutes much easier on her soul.  
  
"Genesis, Jet, the train is getting ready to leave," Her father called to them. Jet smiled his normally infectious smile and hopped aboard. Genesis let her chocolate brown eyes gaze one last time at the city that had made her what she was. HER city. And she missed it already.  
  
"Genesis, come here!" Her father yelled angrily. Finally she tore her eyes from the busy streets and followed her father onto the train, plopping down beside her brother, casting her forlorn gaze out of the smoke filled window.  
  
Memories seeped from her mind to her eyes and she was forced to clamp them shut before she could will them away. When she reopened them she thought for sure she saw Jesse standing on the platform, staring straight at her. She wasn't sure if it was real or not. She guessed it wasn't because his eyes were rimmed in red. And glistening. So she tried to ignore the imaginational image of her friend.  
  
So she looked out on the dusty city. And she sighed. While beside her, Jet was tapping his leg impatiently. The train jerked awake and slowly moved, spewing out smoke and rattling the old wooden platform as it passed by it. And she saw the image of Jesse waving and she knew it had to be her imagination.  
  
Because he was crying.  
  
And West Siders never cried. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Manhattan  
  
Jet blinked back tears as he stared straight into the midday sun. It was stupid, he knew that, but after such a dark train ride all he wanted to do was kiss the golden orb above his head. Plus the fact that leaving the train behind meant not having to listen to his sister sigh and feel sorry for herself anymore. That was seriously getting old and it had only been a day and half.  
  
"New York, New York, what a wonderful town! The Bronx is up and the -  
  
Jet rolled his eyes when his sister started singing, sarcastically, a song that she had heard a night club singer sing once. He knew she didn't want to be here, but did she have to ruin it for everyone else?  
  
"Would you shut up?" He asked, a bit rudely.  
  
"Sorry. . . just trying to be positive," Genesis replied, raising her hands in a defeat look and glaring at him. He rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Well you're positive thoughts are positively annoying," He said shooting her a look full of pointy daggers, she simply returned the look, but, thankfully, shut her mouth. Jet sighed with relief.  
  
"Stop you're arguing you two. . . you can fight once we get moved into the house," Their father told them, briskly walking past them to lead them to where they were to go.  
  
The two siblings followed obediently, and fixed their eyes on the busy city unfolding around them. There were people walking around talking hurriedly, while children were screaming in laughter and anguish alike. There anger forgotten, the two looked at each other with raised eyebrows. So this was Manhattan? It wasn't what they had expected, but then again when you had never left Michigan before how would you know what to expect from such a grand city as New York?  
  
Both parties, however, left their thoughts behind upon seeing the house that their father had bought for them to live in. In Detroit they had been in a large house, but this. . . this was a mansion worthy of the president. It's Greek style pillars rising at least two dozen feet into the air and the arched door was found only after traveling across a wide front porch of marble and granite. They were in awe of the place - and shocked that they had enough money to buy a house of this proportion.  
  
Jet threw his suitcases carelessly on the floor of the room he claimed as his own. It had a large oak chest in front of the bed which looked almost to soft. A closet of the walk-in variety was on one side and a balcony was on the opposite, over looking the entire manicured lawn. Jet thought it was a little too rich for his tastes, but he learned long ago not to complain about what his parents gave him.  
  
"Lover-ly huh?" Genesis said startling him out of his thoughts. He turned to see her standing in the door way looking around at his room. She stepped in a little further and looked at the bed.  
  
"Yeah, it's. . . big," He commented lamely. She smirked at his loss of words and nodded in agreement.  
  
"My rooms down the hall, across from yours and two doors down," She said gesturing with her hand. She walked up beside him and cautiously went out onto the balcony, the sun hitting her face. Jet followed her soundlessly.  
  
"Where do you think he got the money for this place?" He asked his sister. She shrugged her shoulders as she watched the already hired help cleaning up what little still needed to be done in the front yard.  
  
"Probably gambling, or lying. You know, he's the respectable sort," She scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sure, sure," He said. It was true his father wasn't the cleanest man in the world, but Genesis had spent some time in jail so she really didn't have room to talk.  
  
"Besides," She continued, "What does is matter? We're here aren't we? The new version of paradise right? Why do you care?"  
  
Jet frowned and leaned forward onto the ledge of the balcony and slowly let out his next breath before answering Genesis's questioning tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, we're here. I was just wondering ya know? No big deal. It isn't paradise yet, but it could be," He said confidently.  
  
Genesis snorted and turned to face him an imploring look in her steely brown eyes. "What did you have against Detroit so much?"  
  
"Everything. The crime, the killing, the pain, the rivalries. . . why did you like it so much?" He countered also turning to look at her as her eyes narrowed and darkened.  
  
"It was my home. And you take you home the way it is. Without question or care," She said.  
  
"Sure, take it or leave it. And I chose to leave it. So welcome to New York," Jet motioned angrily. Genesis shook her head and left the balcony.  
  
"Welcome my ass," She growled just loud enough for Jet to hear her as she left his room and him alone, probably going to lock herself inside her new room. He didn't mind, as long as he didn't have to listen to her anymore.  
  
He watched the city just beyond his clear line of vision and decided to go and have a look around. He didn't know the city yet, but if you never got out of the house how would you? So he told his dad he was leaving and without waiting for an answer slammed the front door shut, proceeding to walk to the busy city his family had just left upon arriving.  
  
The air around him was thick, just like Detroit's had been, but it had a different taste to it. The blood and violence wasn't as heavy, a good sign in the eyes of the teenager as he walked briskly by the small shops and vendors that were lining the streets. Kids younger then him were running around with dirty faces as their stressed parents chased after him. One particular funny instance was an old fan waving his cane around in the air and yelling in his horse voice after a swift boy no older then ten. He chuckled to himself as he passed the scene.  
  
His molded together thoughts were only interrupted by a shrill shout coming up a head of him. He grimaced at the loud invasion of his ears then looked to where the sound was coming from. A boy, probably his age, was standing yelling the latest headline and waving the paper above his head. A newsboy. They had them in Detroit, but none were as loud as this single one.  
  
The boy was certainty interesting looking. Not something he expected to see in the middle of the speeding people and places. He was tall, and his brown hair was falling slightly over his face. A bandana wrapped around his neck caused Jet to smile softly to himself. Confidently, he walked towards the boys voice, hoping to meet the unique person.  
  
"Hey!" Jet yelled when he was no more then a foot behind the guy. The guy turned around and smiled brightly at Jet.  
  
"Youse want to buy a pape sir?" He asked. Sir? He mentally shook himself and nodded in response, digging into his pocket for the money to pay for the newspaper. The boy handed in one in exchange for the coins.  
  
"T'ank you sir. . ." He trailed off at looked at Jet strangely. Jet just looked back waiting for the question that was bouncing around behind the boy's dark eyes.  
  
"Problem?" Jet finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"You from 'round 'ere?" He asked, briefly looking Jet up and down.  
  
"Nah. . . just moved here with my dad and sister, why?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. The boy shook his head.  
  
"Well, youse don' look like youse from 'round 'ere. Plus, youse ain't familiar. I'se knows all 'da people 'dat live 'round," He said, shrugging.  
  
"Ah, and you are?"  
  
"Name's Jack Kelly," Jack extended his hand towards Jet who shook it firmly. Jack grinned.  
  
"Jet Glory," Jet reciprocated.  
  
"Youse know yer way around yet?" Jack questioned, eyebrows furrowing. Jet shook his head. Jack nodded.  
  
"Well, I could show ya around if youse like. Could take ya back to my lodging house ta meet da boys. It'll make it easier on ya," He offered. Jet smiled graciously.  
  
"That'd be good. . . I'd appreciate it. Is there a certain time I should come back here or something?" Jet asked.  
  
"Nah. . . just hang 'round. I'se only got a couple more papes to sell 'den wese can go," Jack gestured to the three remaining papers that were stuffed under his arm. Jet backed off some as if to answer him and Jack went back to shouting the headline.  
  
Jet glanced down at the paper in his hands and snickered at the pronounced headline that was being stamped off the page in bold black letters. Only in the big city could something like that happen. If it was even true, who knew with reporters?  
  
"You ready Jet?" Jack asked breaking Jet's thoughts and tucking his paper under his arm. He nodded.  
  
"Good. . . I'll show ya 'round foist, 'den me Newsies should be back an' wese can go back 'dare an' meet dem," Jack said.  
  
"Newsies?"  
  
"Yeah, like me," He glanced at Jet curiously.  
  
"Oh, you mean newsboys?" Jet countered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. . . sorry, I'm not quite down with the words and accent here yet," Jet apologized throwing Jack a look as the two boys walked side by side down the street.  
  
"I'se can tell," Jack smirked. "Where yer from anyways?"  
  
"Detroit, Michigan," At Jack's blank look he continued. "It's the state that looks like your hand. Detroit's a big city like New York."  
  
Jack nodded. "Dat's good. Youse won't 'ave to get use' to da people an' such."  
  
"Nope."  
  
After a while of walking and some pointing out of the local joints like Tibby's and Medda's, Jack turned to his new friend, he should be getting back to the lodge, he figured most of his boys were there already and this was a good a time as any for Jet to meet them.  
  
"So you ready?"  
  
Jet turned at the repeat of the line Jack had used earlier that day. His mind raced trying to figure out what he was suppose to be ready for.  
  
"Sure. . . what am I suppose to me ready for?"  
  
Jack smiled. "Meetin' me boys. Yer might wan' to watch yerself, 'dare a rowdy bunch." And with that Jack set off in the direction of the lodging house while all Jet could do was follow the taller, faster boy.  
  
A/N: All the other guys will be coming soon, next chapter I think. Please R and R, this is my first Newsies fan fic, so I'm trying. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Brooklyn  
  
Genesis strolled down the Brooklyn street with sneer on her face and a glare in her eyes. Her shoulders were slumped forward slightly not showing off her true 5'9 frame. Her gaze passed by people sitting on the docks as she cursed Jet for not telling their father where he was going, which had landed her out of the streets of an unfamiliar city searching (although not very hard) for him. Angry, she kept her gaze downward on the cobble streets. Until of course, she ran right into someone.  
  
" 'Ay! Watch were yer goin!" The male voice said huffily. She glanced at the boy in front of her, looking him over briefly. He was wearing baggy clothes and had a few newspapers stuck under his arm. She raised an eyebrow at his outburst.  
  
"Oh, so sorry, did I interrupt your paper route?" She asked sarcastically. Gesturing slightly to the papers. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Youse ain't from around 'ere are ya?" He said.  
  
"Gee, I bet people tell you how brilliant you are all the time don't they?" She countered. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that New Yorkers could tell foreigners right away, so she kept her guard up.  
  
He smirked at her sarcasm. She noticed he had a small scar just above his upper lip and idly wondered how he had gotten it, but also managed to keep her thoughts on the present situation. What was he smirking at anyway?  
  
"What are you grinning at?" She asked.  
  
He grinned wider and slowly trailed his eyes down her body, the kind of lingering look that made Genesis's skin crawl in disgust. Slowly she took a decent sized step away from him, balling her hands into fists.  
  
"You certainly are a pretty one ain't 'cha?" He commented, counter-acting the step to resume their positions.  
  
"Touch me and I'll break your nose," She growled at him, trying to look intimidating. It didn't work, her little rebellion only succeeded in making the boy more amused. Damn, she wished she was in Detroit right now, people there knew not to mess with her.  
  
"Aww. . . c'mon. What's da matter? You can trust me," He said, curling his lips into a smile, or the closest thing that he could come to. She took another step backwards.  
  
"I don't trust anybody," She said, watching him for any sudden movements. Behind her, she heard slight movement around the crates above her. She listened closely to the moving while watching the teenager in front of her as well.  
  
She heard the stretching to something being pulled and out of the corner of her eye she saw what she thought was a person holding what appeared as a sling shot, aimed for her. When she heard the stretching stop she counted down then turned just in time to catch the flying object with her right hand. It took a few seconds before the numbness faded into a blinding pain in the palm of her hand.  
  
She hissed and opened her hand to find a round smooth object that looked like glass resting peacefully, and a dark red mark where it had landed. She bit her lip furiously to keep from screaming, she bit it so hard at her bottom lip ended up bleeding. That's when she lifted her gaze to the crates to see the face of the person who had attacked her. She only caught a moments glance. Just enough to know it was a boy, holding his sling shot and a cane, he looked younger then her and had a sneer planted on his face before disappearing without a word. She turned back around to face the first boy only to find that he too had disappeared.  
  
Realizing she was alone, she finally let out a angry and painful cry at her bruised and red hand. In frustration she grabbed the small object which had caused her pain and threw it as hard and far as she could. She took a deep breath, turned on her heel and headed back in the direction of Manhattan and where she could hopefully find so ice to dull the pain and possible swelling. She gripped her hand as she walked angrily away from Brooklyn.  
  
"When I find Jet he is as good as dead," She muttered to herself, walking faster, not even bothering to watch the people staring at her curiously as she cursed to herself every few seconds.  
  
Neither did she notice the pair of cold blue eyes watching her as she crossed into Manhattan territory. His lips in frown of confusion. And slight wonder.  
  
* * *  
  
Manhattan Lodging House  
  
Jack watched his new friend laugh loudly at the joke that Skittery had just told to the group. Off in the corner Race was playing poker with some of the guys while everyone else was just lounging around having fun and being relaxed. He wasn't too surprised when Jet fit right in with his boys, he was normally a good judge of character.  
  
Knowing Jet (no matter how short the length of time) made him wonder about what his sister was like. And he looked forward to meeting her, especially if she was anything like Jet was. Jack brought the beer can to his lips and took a long drink, he needed it, the morning hadn't been that great, but the afternoon made up for the lost time. Jet was just one of those likeable guys.  
  
Jack smirked wondering how Spot Conlon, the small leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, would react to this new comer. Judging Spot, probably not too well, he wasn't too keen on people who weren't from around New York, but then again, maybe Jet could win the tough leader over after all. How could he be really sure?  
  
"Hey, Jack, you know what time it is?" Jet yelled to him breaking him free from his thoughts.  
  
Jack shook his head and looked out of the window briefly before making a guess. "Don' know. Probably 'round eight er so."  
  
Jet nodded and excused himself from the group of Manhattan boys he'd been sitting with, saying he had better be getting home before everyone thought he was dead already. He shook Jack's hand and thanked him again.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I brought Genesis down here to meet you guys tomorrow or something would you? Because she really needs to get out more," Jet questioned. "Genesis. . . yer sister right?" Jet nodded. "Sure, same time, maybe a lil earlier, k?" He said. Jet smiled.  
  
"Good, good. Talk to you later then Jack." He turned to the others in the room. "See ya later guys," He shouted, they shouted back the scattered 'byes' and 'good to meet 'cha's'. And with the dip of his head, Jet Glory left the Manhattan lodging house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Genesis! Where are ya?" Jet shouted upon finally finding his way home an hour and half later. His eyes wondered over the quiet house then heard some faint talking in the living room down the hall. When he reached the destination he found his father, red faced and mad, yelling at Genesis who had ice in her right hand and a bored expression on her face. Both turned to face Jet when he made his presence known.  
  
"Ah, you're home. Surprise, surprise," His father sneered. Gen rolled her eyes and motioned for him to sit next to her on the velvet couch.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Where were you? I sent Genesis out to find you and obviously she didn't," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"With some guys, they were showing me around," He answered truthfully. His dad narrowed his eyes at him while Genesis laughed out loud next to him.  
  
"Why not? You make friends your first day and I make enemies," Genesis rolled her eyes again and snorted. Jet raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened to your hand?" He asked, both siblings were now ignoring their father's overbearing figure while he just watched his children talk.  
  
Genesis tenderly took the ice off her hand and showed Jet her hand. His eyes widened and he whistled at the bruise that was building on her hand. Her entire palm was black and blue and swelled slightly. He looked at Genesis questioningly.  
  
"I was in Brooklyn, looking for you, and so little punky kid shot something out of his sling shot at me," She explained.  
  
"And you what? Blocked your face with your hand?"  
  
"No, it would've hit my hip, I caught it."  
  
Jet shook his head. "That was smart. Next time someone does something like that move out of the way, okay?"  
  
"Gee, I could've used your brains for that one," She scoffed.  
  
"You could use my brains for everything." She glared at him.  
  
By this time their father had left the library leaving the two alone in the quiet of the room.  
  
"So, who did it?"  
  
"I don't know, didn't get a name. But I'd recognize him if I saw him. Damn kids these days."  
  
Jet laughed good-naturedly. "Speaking of kids, there are some I want you to meet tomorrow sometime."  
  
"Same people you were hanging with today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Genesis leaned back on the couch as if to think about the offer before nodding in agreement. She closed her eyes briefly, replaced the ice on her palm and winced when the coldness hit her bruise.  
  
"C'mon Jetty, time for bed," She finally said and stood up. He followed her up the stairs until they parted ways in the hall to go to their assigned rooms, nodding their good nights.  
  
That night Jet slept peacefully for the first time in months, thinking about his new life just beginning in New York. Gen also slept well, her dreams consisted of her shooting little objects at the kid who had hit her that afternoon. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Manhattan  
  
"Would you wake up?" Jet yelled shaking Genesis violently. Or only bad enough to actually get his sister to open her eyes.  
  
"I hope to god that you have a good reason for waking me up at," She glanced at the clock by her bed. "Seven in the morning."  
  
"What does it take to get you in a good mood?" Jet asked frowning down at his sister as she slowly dragged herself out of bed.  
  
"I'm be in a good mood when he move back to Detroit," She countered, gathering up some clothes to change into after she took a shower.  
  
"We're never moving back to Detroit."  
  
"Then I've got a lot of bad days coming my way don't I?"  
  
"Just get dressed!"  
  
Mumbling to herself, Genesis moved out into the hallway and over to the marble and porcelain bathroom just down the hall. She opted for a shower instead of a bath to conserve time and even then it took her almost a half an hour to shower. Her muscles ached from the long train ride and the soothing spray of water did charms to not only wake her up but relieve her back pain.  
  
After she pulled on a shirt a pair of dark pants she headed off to where she thought she remembered the kitchen and dining rooms were. Fortunately for her she guessed right.  
  
"Hungry?" Jet asked scaring her as she turned the corner entering the dining room. She yelped some and cast a shadowy glare in her older brothers direction as he smirked at her. She balled her hands into fists but the moment her nails hit her bruised palm she gasped again and turned her attention to her hand for the first time this morning.  
  
"What's wrong no - holy crap! I think you're bruise got worse over night," Jet said leaning over her seeing her hand as it throbbed in pain.  
  
"You think? What was your first clue? The swelling? The color?" She asked arching an eyebrow before flopping herself down in the nearest chair. The glass of ice water in front of her warmed her heart and he grabbed the glass with her right hand to dull the pain down to a numbness.  
  
"No need for sarcasm. Besides your going to meet the guys today. I was so excited I had to wake you up because I couldn't sleep," Jet said sitting down in the seat next to hers.  
  
"Who are these mysterious guys anyway? Criminals?" She asked him, slightly curious at who her brother could possible have made such fast friends with. He was normally more of the reserved kind. Basically the complete opposite of herself.  
  
"Not criminals. Newsies," He corrected her, taking a drink of his own water.  
  
Genesis continued to stare at him with a blank look. "Newsies? What the hell is a newsie?"  
  
"You know, the newsboys that sell the papers on the streets, yelling and carrying on and such," Jet said waving his hands in a mild gesture.  
  
Genesis burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding right? Newsboys? So do they not know we have money or something? Or are these ones more forgiving then the ones back home?"  
  
"Gen, give it a rest would ya? They're good guys. Unique too. Their leader's name is Jack Kelly, real outspoken, he led them in a strike against the newspapers and such a few months back. And some of the others guys are cool too. This one guy, Kid Blink, wears a patch over his eye like a pirate and another one, Racetrack, or Race, could give you a run for your money when it comes to poker," He said trying to convince Gen of their goodness.  
  
Gen narrowed her eyes at Jet. "No one can beat me in poker."  
  
Jet smirked when he realized that was probably the only thing she had paid attention too at all in his little rant. Genesis took her card playing to much to serious a level.  
  
"Let's just go alright? Forget breakfast, you never eat anything anyways," Jet said standing up and dragging Genesis behind him.  
  
"Screw you," Genesis muttered, but followed Jet anyway. They more she thought about it, the more she figured she could deal with meeting some people who were at least civil, unlike the Brooklyn people. It would help if she ever found herself in some kind of trouble.  
  
The two siblings slowed their pace when they finally got out into the busy streets of Manhattan. They stopped once to buy Genesis some ice for her hand but other than that were uninterrupted. She eyed the crowds warily where as Jet was friendly enough to dip his hat to any young women who passed by him. Complete opposites.  
  
"Hmm. . . I'm pretty sure I saw Jack around this area or maybe a little further," Jet started talking to himself looking for the tall Newsie.  
  
"Well, you left earlier yesterday, so maybe he's already done or something," Genesis suggested shifting the ice on her hand some. Jet raised his eyebrows and looked at her strangely.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually trying to help me out. Seriously too. Maybe you should eat breakfast less," Jet said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah that way I can act even more bitter with a side order of total hatred. Or maybe I'll just slowly waste away to nothing and complain all day long," She said shooting Jet a glare. He sighed. Too good to be true.  
  
"Fine, fine. Just keep you're eyes peeled will you?" He said trying to reason with her. Which was near next to impossible.  
  
"Keep my eyes peeled? For what? I don't even know what this guy looks like!" She yelled throwing her arms up in frustration. Jet stopped and turned around to talk to her face to face.  
  
"Would you not fight me on one thing? Please? Make living with you easier on me, just a little. I mean, my god, sixteen years of torture is enough for one person already," He hissed at her.  
  
"At least you had two years to yourself. I had none!" She exploded. The pain in her hand acting up again and making her even more irritated then she was.  
  
"I was two when you were born! I could barely walk, let alone understand the immense freedom and happiness that I had at the time," He said equally growing in angry.  
  
"Oh, quit you're whining."  
  
"Me! You are quite possible the most impossible person to deal with in all of America and you're telling me to quit whining? I don't think so, I'll whine if I damn well please!"  
  
"Well you. . ." Genesis stopped because she had yet again forgotten all about her bruise and made a fist. She hissed through clenched teeth and returned the ignored ice bag to her palm. Jet smirked and turned around and began leading her again, their conversation (or argument) over.  
  
"Hey, that's him!" Jet said as they rounded yet another corner. This time Jack was standing with his few remaining papers yelling the headlines furiously. Genesis cocked her head to the side as if to study the older newsie.  
  
"Well, he's certainly. . . different," Genesis finally concluded, letting her gaze travel slowly down the older boy in front of her. She smiled to herself. 'He sure can pick the good looking ones'.  
  
"Don't gawk at him for cryin out loud," Jet said when he saw the look in her eyes. She turned her eyes to Jet and threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
"I promise not to gawk," She replied, crossing her heart with her fingers.  
  
"Just follow me," He said and the two Glory teenagers approached Jack as he sold his last paper.  
  
"Hey Kelly, how's business?" Jet asked as he creeped up behind the taller boy. Jack jumped slightly then turned to face Jet.  
  
"It's good. . . could be better," He said clapping Jet on the back.  
  
"By the way, Jack this is the younger sister I was telling you about. Genesis, this is Jack Kelly," He introduced the two.  
  
Again, forgetting about her hand she shook his extended hand with her injured one. Wincing from his tight grip, she instantly let go and withdrew her hand back to the melting ice.  
  
Jack scowled at her actions, looking to Jet for some kind of explanation. Jet, however, was shaking his head and looking at Genesis.  
  
"You should get that checked out. Probably have a couple broken bones or something," Jet said nodding to her hand.  
  
"I hate doctors," Genesis growled (mostly in pain) and pressed the now cold water closer on the bruise.  
  
"Is there anything you don't hate Gen?" Jet sighed in frustration at her pessimistic views, closing his eyes briefly.  
  
"Ice cream. Chocolate ice cream," Genesis answered immediately. Jack stifled a laugh at the banter, covering it up as a cough.  
  
"You wanna meet da boys now?" Jack said finally taking the attention away from Gen's hand.  
  
"Don't know. Do I? When was the last time they saw a girl?" Jet elbowed her in the stomach but Jack just raised and eyebrow in questioning amusement.  
  
"Sorry Jack. In Detroit the newsboys were less then of the pleasant sort," Jet explained her comment to their young guide.  
  
"Ha, I'll say. They were like little demons in training or something. In fact I got into a fight with one once and told him to shove his papers up his ass. So what's he do? He takes the papers and -  
  
Jet slammed his hand over her mouth to stop her from ending that particularly disturbing memory. Genesis glared up at him and tried to bite his hand. Luckily, he knew this move and removed his hand in time to hear her teeth crack together loudly.  
  
"Boy you two get along great," Jack observed smirking at the two siblings. Already he could tell they were complete opposites despite their physical similarities.  
  
"I just adore my older brother," Gen replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I don't mind myself too much either," Jet barely got the words out of his mouth before dodging a punch from her left hand. At that Jack laughed out loud and led the two up to the lodging house where he was sure the boys would be already. Jet followed soundly, while Genesis explored a bit more.  
  
While the other countless introductions were made upon arriving in the place where everyone else was, Genesis watched the many boys mingle around, smile and laugh like the world was at their feet. It brought a small smile to her own face as well. Their little "hole in the wall" and close friendships reminded her of her gang back home. The Dodgers had been something else, and seeing all of Jack Kelly's newsies together made her feel almost at home. Almost.  
  
" 'Ay Jack, one of Spot's boys was over 'ere earlier," The one called Race said coming up to the trio when the commotion and such had died down.  
  
"What fer?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. It wasn't that he was scared of Spot but he didn't like knowing that his boys were coming over here at free will.  
  
"Well, 'e said som'thin 'bout Spot wantin to meet da new newsie. And when we told 'em dat 'dare wasn't no new newsie 'e said dat 'e was talkin 'bout Jet," Race explained, glancing over at Jet and Genesis.  
  
"So why don't Spot jist come down 'ere?" Jack asked growing confused as to why Spot would want to meet Jet at all.  
  
"Don' know. Didn' ask. 'E jist said 'is peace an' left. Sayin dat you should bring Jet 'round sometime," Race countered shrugging.  
  
Jack looked over at Jet and Gen. Jet had his eyes raised in wonder while Genesis just looked confused. She didn't even know who this Spot guy was. But what did he want with her brother?  
  
"Alright, alright. . . don't want to keep Spot waitin or anyt'ing," Jack sighed running a hand through his hair. Then he turned to face Jet and his confused sister.  
  
"When Race said 'Spot' did he mean that Conlon guy from Brooklyn you were telling me about yesterday?" Jet asked furrowing his eyebrows at Jack's expression and reluctance to have him meet the other powerful newsie leader.  
  
"Yeah and fer whatever reason 'e wants to meet 'cha. An' we don't want to keep 'im waitin," Jack said. He told Race to tell the others where they were going then motioned for the siblings to follow him back out into the streets of New York.  
  
"Um, who's Spot?" Genesis finally asked as the trio walked from Manhattan into Brooklyn territory. She didn't want to sound stupid but she was actually starting to worry. Something she didn't do a whole lot.  
  
"Spot Conlon. He's da leader of da Brooklyn newsies. Most respected newsie in all of New York. Lot of people are 'fraid of 'im. Intimidating," Jack quickly said as he led them through unfamiliar twists and turns along the curvy Brooklyn streets.  
  
Jet leaned into his sister to whisper in her ear and elaborate. "He's like you were in Detroit. Only he's here."  
  
Genesis nodded and hardened her facial expression into a blank void as Jack stopped suddenly. She glanced around the place slowly, taking in the surroundings all around her. She recognized this place well enough to know she didn't want to be here. This was the place were she was attacked the day before and her eyes darkened as she wildly looked around the crates off to her right as if they were poison. Jet shoot her a concerned look.  
  
"This is the place were I got my hand hurt," She whispered over at him. Jet nodded in understanding and looked up at Jack who was standing tall in front of them.  
  
"Ah Jack, is it safe to be here?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, 'e's comin. One of 'is boys saw us 'ere," Jack answered glancing over at his new friend. He noticed Genesis's dark brown eyes darting around the place warily as if searching for something. He decided not to question her actions, even when she pulled her right hand closer to her body.  
  
"Well, well, well," A smooth slightly deep voice cut through the air stinging the ears of the three teens. "To wat do I'se own da pleasure Jacky- boy?"  
  
"Heard youse wanted to meet me new boy, so I t'ought I'd drop by," Jack shrugged nonchalantly. Staring straight ahead because he knew exactly where Spot's voice was coming from.  
  
Sure enough a short boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out of the shadows and in front of Jack. The two leaders spit-shook and then Jack stepped backward slightly so Spot could get a plain view of Jet. He looked the other boy up and down as if inspecting him. Tactfully, Jet kept his mouth closed. Genesis, who had ignored the voice and person all together was still looking around the area as the place was now crawling with human activity intently watching the scene below and around them.  
  
Not seeing the boy who had shot her with the sling shot she brought her narrowed eyes down to street level once again and looked over at her brother. What she saw made her eyes widen and darken in fury and the same time. Her mouth fell open slightly as she finally saw the face of the boy that was basically sizing Jet up. That was the guy who had shot her! And not hearing the previous conversations or introductions she had no idea who he was, but he intended to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
"You!" She screamed pointing an accusing finger at the short boy in front of Jet. Everyone's eyes fell on her. And she saw the nameless boys eyes widen slightly upon seeing her.  
  
"You're the one who shot that. . . thing at me!" She yelled. Jet and Jack glanced nervously at each other then at Spot and eventually back at Genesis who was far from finished with her triad.  
  
She lifted her hand to the eye level of the boy exposing the black and purple swelling flesh to him. Some people around her looked a little shocked and Jack raised an eyebrow suddenly realizing why she had hastily let go of his hand earlier. "You see this you little punk! Get a good look, because you did this too me! And it hurts like hell!" She continued to rant at him, her eyes fixed on his. Her frowned and she reciprocated the gesture with one of her own. She opened her mouth to say more but Jet grabbed her by the arm and glared at her purposefully.  
  
"What is it Jet?" She hissed, not taking her eyes after the boy to his side.  
  
"Are you insane! This is Spot Conlon," He whispered angrily back at her. This information caught her attention and she tore her eyes from Spot to Jet to see if he was joking.  
  
"You have got to kidding me!" She cried indignantly. Not believing what he told her.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You mean the short guy. The one with the cane?" She asked not understanding how the guy in front of her could be this all mighty Spot Conlon.  
  
"Yes!" Jet hissed at her, letting go of her arm.  
  
She looked him over, raking her eyes slowly as if trying to devour his shape and mind. She shook her head and turned to Jet.  
  
"No way. No one in their right mind could find this guy intimidating. I mean, look at him. He's short and I've got more muscle in my left arm then he does in his whole body! Plus, he's got to be barely thirteen," She whispered to him. Feeling the stares and daggers in her back for the first time.  
  
"He's my age."  
  
Again Genesis looked at her brother as if he had lost a few brain cells. But she shut her mouth and faded into the background behind him so as to not cause anymore trouble.  
  
"Let me apologize for my sister. Genesis can be. . . hard to handle," Jet said slowly.  
  
Spot nodded.  
  
"I understand that you wanted to meet me for some reason. And I never even introduced myself. The name's Jet Glory. We just moved here from Detroit," He said extending a hand to the leader trying to make peace for the harm his sister caused.  
  
"Well, Jet, welcome to New York. And you don't 'ave to apologize fer yer sistah. I'se sure she's a big goil," Spot said glaring openly at the girl who had yelled at him just a few moments earlier.  
  
"I'll apologize to you the day hell freezes over," She said from Jet's side. Her comment was so full of venom that the people around her leaned backward a little. How dare she talk like that to Spot Conlon?!  
  
"Gen, watch it," Jet growled to her warningly. She returned the growl with one of her own and then continued to glare at Spot.  
  
"Wese should probably be goin'. 'Day gots a home to be at," Jack cut in before any blood was shed between the two parties. Spot and Jet nodded. And Jet led his sister away from the crowd while Jack spoke quietly with Spot for a moment.  
  
When he approached he looked at Genesis questioningly then told her what Spot had said. " 'E said ta stay off of Brooklyn land unless I'se or anudder newsie is wit you."  
  
"I'll gladly stay the hell away from Brooklyn forever," She answered looking down at her bruised hand.  
  
As the three walked back to Manhattan, Jet turned to his sister to ask her the question he had been wanting to ask her since the run in.  
  
"Were you trying to get yourself killed? Because I think that was a pretty good way of doing it."  
  
Genesis's eyes flashed at him. "No, I wasn't. I didn't know who he was and even when I did I didn't care. He's the one that shot me with the marble or whatever."  
  
"Lord, what is your problem?"  
  
"I'm sorry I can't be intimidated by a guy who's shorter then me and has the name of a dog!" She yelled stopping abruptly. That answer shut Jet up and made Jack look at her with shocked eyes.  
  
"Just forget it, let's get out of here," She mumbled and headed off in the direction of their new house. Jet shook Jack an apologizing look then took off after his sixteen year old sister.  
  
'Well, dat went well.' Jack thought to himself shaking his head and watched the two until they disappeared then he walked back to the lodging house slowly.  
  
A/N: WOOhoo! I finally finished this chapter it's a long one for me. Eleven pages in 14 font. Ha! Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll who gave me two really, really kind reviews for this story! Thank you 4-ever!  
  
Oh and btw, if you haven't guessed yet, Genesis is 16 and Jet is 18. Just so know in the future. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Manhattan (Three Days Later)  
  
Genesis opened her eyes only after the sun managed to flood through her normally dark bedroom. She gave up pretending it was still night when Jet bounded into her room so she wouldn't forget about breakfast like she had the day before. Sighing in contempt at the mornings interruption of her slumber, she dragged herself downstairs.  
  
"Good of you to join us today Genesis," Her father said mocking her condescendingly.  
  
"Do I get a medal?" She whipped back at him venomly before taking a seat across from Jet.  
  
He let the comment hand in the air untouched until it fizzled out and died. Then he addressed both his teenage children.  
  
"I have hired you both tutors so you can continue you're schooling here," He announced. Genesis and Jet exchanged glances but neither dared to expand on the conversation, so they simply nodded in response and quietly went back to eating their breakfast.  
  
"What? No sparkling comments?" He questioned upon only hearing silence.  
  
"It's too early for sarcasm dad," Jet jumped in, flashing Genesis a look that said to keep her thoughts to herself.  
  
Daniel Glory watched the two closely. Studying them. Jet's eyes were alert and watching his sister, while his hair still dripped wet from the shower he'd taken not half and hour earlier. He looked healthy and clean. Genesis, however, was a different story. Since moving to New York he'd seen her change. It hadn't even been a week but she looked worn out already. Her dark eyes were guarded and mistrusting, he guessed from whoever had hurt her hand although she had assured him it was an accident. Her skin went from healthy to pale and her personality suffered as well. She snapped at everyone and always had a sarcastic comment.  
  
In the beginning, he figured moving from Detroit was an excellent idea. Detroit was smaller then New York City but it was more violent. Plus he knew just how involved Genesis was in the gang life of Detroit. How could he not? He had to cover her in stories for the Detroit Times Newspaper before and bust her out of jail on three separate occasions. Detroit wasn't safe if you were a Glory. But now he was starting to regret his decision.  
  
"Are you alright Gen? You don't go out much. Maybe you could go with Jet to wherever it is he disappears to everyday," He suggested softly.  
  
"No thank you," She stated firmly, watching her orange juice intently as she idly swished it around in the clear glass.  
  
"You sure? Jack and the guys have asked about you. They wouldn't mind you coming around. . ." Jet continued on understanding how concerned their father was even if he wasn't the greatest at showing it all the time.  
  
"Jet, what part of 'no' is it that has you confused? The 'n' or the 'o'?" Genesis snapped angrily, glaring at her older brother who looked ready to snap as well. He was sick of all this crap Genesis was going through.  
  
"Would you stop being such a selfish little brat for once?" He countered, starting what was soon to be an all out fight. Both forgetting as their father sat back and watched them.  
  
"Is that a step up from being the unforgiving, narrow minded bitch I was two days ago?" She replied sarcastically, placing her glass back on the table and staring straight into Jet's face as he grew angrier.  
  
"What is your problem?" Jet asked stressing the last word.  
  
"Hmm. . . that a tough one. Come back in a few years and I'll have a nice long list for you," She answered calmly. Jet clenched his hands into tight fists and stood up from his chair.  
  
"This isn't Detroit Genesis, that's why you're so bitter. In Detroit you had everything. Everything. You were the most powerful person in the whole damn city! People in the West and Downtown bowed down to you or looked up at you in awe as you passed by. And everyone else in the city was scared to death of you. They cowered away if you so much as even glanced in their direction. You were loved and you were hated. But above everything else you were respected and feared. You had Detroit, and all of it's people, in the palm of you hand. You don't have that here and you're angry because you were always the powerful one. The queen. And the queen has officially been dethroned," He hissed out angrily.  
  
The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Jet and Genesis continued to stare at each other, both seething in anger and fury. It was Gen that finally broke the moment by standing up and cursing as she stomped back up to her room, slamming the large door behind her so that it echoed throughout the whole house.  
  
Jet soon followed suit cursing himself which was something he did only when he was really ticked off (most of the time at his sister) and walked out the front door also slamming it. Their father winced during both incidents and sighed to himself when the house lapsed into an unsettling quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn  
  
Spot Conlon watched as his fellow newsies took a calming swim in the water below him. He stayed a safe distance away so he could think in relative peace.  
  
"Youse gots a cigarette on ya?" A familiar voice crashed through his thoughts. He glanced upward and only to see Jack Kelly's grinning face staring back.  
  
Jack eagerly grabbed the cigarette Spot held out to him and took an unoffered seat next to the Brooklyn leader. Normally Spot wouldn't mind the Manhattan boy's company, but today he'd rather he just took the cigarette and left him alone. Jack, however, was not the smartest person when it came to picking up on other people's emotions.  
  
"Youse still t'inking bout dat Glory goil?"  
  
Or maybe he was.  
  
"No?" It came out phrased more as a question than a statement. And Jack appropriately raised both eyebrows in wonder before coming to his own conclusions.  
  
"She's only a goil Spot. . ." Jack began but Spot violently cut him off.  
  
"I'se know dat! It's jist she ain't got no right tawking to me like dat," He huffed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Jack smirked remembering everything that had been said that day by the incensed girl. "Yeah, sure, sure. I'se just t'ink it's kinda funny. Dat's all."  
  
Spot glared over at him. "How is it funny?"  
  
"Well, of all da guys in New York, of all da street thugs like da Delacey's an' all da murderers youse get stood up to by a goil."  
  
"Speakin of da devil, she ain't wit 'chu is she?" Spot asked suddenly remembering his little territory rule.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nah. 'Aven't seen 'er since dat day. Jet says she ain't left 'dare house."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Damned if I know. Somet'ing 'bout not liking New York or holdin a grudge or somet'ing like dat."  
  
"Maybe she's feelin guilty bout da whole thing," Spot suggested.  
  
Jack grunted and stifled a laugh as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "I'se doubt dat. Youse didn't seen 'er after wese left Brooklyn. She was mad. An' takin it all out on Jet."  
  
"Dat bad?"  
  
"Probably wose."  
  
The two sat in companionable silence, each drifting off into their own separate thoughts. Jack finished off his cigarette and threw it in the water where Spot's boys were now climbing out of.  
  
"I'se gotta say 'dough," He stood up and glanced down at the smaller boy to his side. "I ain't neveah seen a goil wit ice in 'er eyes and fire in 'er veins." He paused once again, annoying Spot this time.  
  
"What?" He growled menacingly.  
  
"Just. . . take care of yerself Spot," He said softly, smiled sadly and turned back in the direction of Manhattan leaving the other newsie confused from his strange words and actions.  
  
Spot shook his head free of any rational thoughts and walked over to break up a fight that had broke out between two of his bigger and nastier newsies. Genesis Glory was never thought about again that day.  
  
. . . Until he saw Jet briskly walking around on the outskirts of Brooklyn, looking angry and violent.  
  
* * *  
  
Jet stomped around angrily and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets to avoid hitting anything if the urge came upon him again as it had earlier in the day. He also made a mental note to never hit the broad side of a building like that again. His knuckles were still bleeding from the forceful impact, but he forced the pain to the back of his mind.  
  
" 'Ay Jet, what'cha doing in dis part a town?" A voice asked, breaking through his thick wall of anger. Sharply he lifted his head in the direction of the sound.  
  
"Spot?" He questioned seeing the leader's slight figure approaching him hesitantly.  
  
"What are you doing in Manhattan so early?" Jet asked furrowing his eyebrows. Spot raised his own in confusion.  
  
"I'm not. Youse are in Brooklyn," Spot answered watching Jet with an unjudgeable look on his face.  
  
Jet looked around him and found out he was indeed in Brooklyn. He frowned trying to remember when he crossed the bridge to get over here. He couldn't. When he was angry his feet seemed to have a mind of their own. He laughed nervously.  
  
"So I am."  
  
Spot took a couple steps closer to him and watched the other boy closely trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He couldn't be sure but if he had to guess he'd say it had to do with his sister.  
  
"What 'appened?" Spot asked standing as tall as he could next to the slumped over boy.  
  
"Fight with Genesis. She's just being difficult," He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair to calm himself. Spot, seeing how jumpy he was, offered him a cigarette which he promptly refused.  
  
"I don't smoke. Heard there bad for you."  
  
Spot shrugged and put the cigarette back in it's pack and into his pocket. "Yer sistah seems like da type dat's difficult wit everyt'ing," He commented.  
  
At this Jet laughed, but it was a hallow bitter laugh if Spot had ever heard one.  
  
"What I mean is dat she seems like she would make a big deal out of nuthin. Ya know da type," He elaborated and watched as Jet shook his head and laughed again with a smirk painting his facial features.  
  
"And all this coming from the one guy in New York she hates the most. I swear, she has to have the best friends and the best enemies. She sure can pick them well," Jet said. Spot frowned in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?  
  
Jet sighed again, and licked his chapped lips as the cooler New York air beat down on him from all directions. He looked at Spot and an idea briefly ran through his mind.  
  
"Hey, Spot, you know that get together or poker party or whatever you're having here tonight?" He brought up, changing the subject. Or not so much changing it, just redirecting it in a different direction.  
  
"Yeah. . ." He trailed off and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well, would it bother you if I brought Gen along? That is if I can get her too. Wait, don't talk yet. You see, she's been driving me crazy staying at home for the last three days and she needs the fresh air. And besides, all the Manhattan boys will be there and I promise to keep her off your back," Jet explained, no, pleaded with the Brooklyn boy before him.  
  
"Do ya honestly t'ink ya can get 'er to come?" He asked seeing the desperate look on his face.  
  
"It's worth a shot. Not sure though. . . she told me that she'd never step foot back on Brooklyn territory, but I think I can convince her. What do ya say Spot? Just tonight, hell, who knows maybe she'll be halfway decent."  
  
Spot weighed his options and wondered what he would be risking if he let Jet drag Genesis along. Did he really want to deal with that girl again? Face her explosive temper? On the other hand, if the other newsies were able to distract her with beer and cards he might not even have to see her all night. . he glanced back at Jet and made his own decision. What could possible happen?  
  
"Sure, bring her along. But I don't want to have to deal with her temper or attitude. One encounter was enough."  
  
Jet smirked. "Okay then, just don't piss her off and everything should go just fine. And thanks Spot."  
  
He nodded to the other and Jet turned back in the direction of the bridge that he didn't remember crossing in the first place. He did however, feel suddenly much better about this lousy day. Now only one thing stood his way. Genesis.  
  
* * *  
  
Manhattan  
  
"Genesis Anna Glory! I know you're in here and I'll pick the lock to get in if I have to so don't make me!" Jet yelled, his voice echoing through the long hallway around him. He was perched outside of Genesis's bedroom and banging and screaming at her through the door.  
  
The door flew open to reveal and very pissed off and annoyed Genesis. "What exactly is the problem now?" She asked, only to be pushed to the side as Jet came barreling into the room.  
  
Genesis continued to look at the doorway. "Gee, come right on in. Thanks for asking," She said sarcastically before closing the door and turning around to look at her brother who was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
She imitated his stance and waited for him to explain his urgency to speak to her. He dropped his arms and looked around before talking.  
  
"You are getting out of this damn house tonight."  
  
Genesis blinked at the demanding tone and let her arms drop as well in mild shock at the forceful-ness in his voice. She continued to stare, trying to think of something, anything, to answer his statement.  
  
"No objections? Good. This is much easier than I thought it would be," Jet said, his voice loosing some of it's edge.  
  
"Wait, where are you taking me exactly?" She asked slowly and narrowed her eyes in a distrusting manner.  
  
"Brooklyn."  
  
When this said, all hell broke loose. Her eyes widened considerable and she started shaking her head violently in protest. She muttered a few inaudible vowel sounds before openly glaring, recrossing her arms in defiance.  
  
"No way. Forget it. Over my dead body," She said. Jet sighed and shook his head at her stubbornness.  
  
"Gen, you haven't left the house in three days. And I know all about your personal crusade against Brooklyn but this will be good for you. And besides all the guys will be there. You'll be safe and you'll be able to teach all those other guys how to play a real game of poker," Jet said desperately trying to make up excuses for her to go.  
  
"But Brooklyn has * him * in it. I don't even want to see his ugly mug again. Or be anywhere near him for the next thousand years," She protested. Jet rolled his eyes and then studied the ground before a quick lie broke through in his mind.  
  
"Fine, have it your way. I can't force you to do anything."  
  
"Damn right you can't."  
  
"Of course, I didn't actually thin Spot would be right."  
  
Genesis frowned and watched her brother shrug indifferently and head for the door. She stopped him from leaving though, by grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her.  
  
"What would that Conlon kid be right about?" She asked. Jet held back a sigh at her use of the word 'kid' even though Spot was older then herself.  
  
"Well, he's been telling everyone that the reason you haven't been seen is because you're a afraid of him. And everyone's starting to believe him," Again Jet shrugged and when he saw Genesis's mouth gap open he fought back a smile, knowing she fell for the trap and was a about to take the bait.  
  
"Fine, I'll go," She snarled and let go of Jet.  
  
"That's better."  
  
Genesis mumbled to herself and pushed past her brother and stomped her way down the stairs. Jet followed her closing her bedroom door. Sure, she was in a horrid mood now but he guessed that in a couple hours she'd be just fine. By then she's be in the middle of a poker game and would have guzzled a couple beers to loosen her up some. She might even enjoy herself. He smiled to himself softly at the thought.  
  
Maybe. . .  
  
A/N: Man, another chapter to go. I guarantee the next chapter will be interesting because that's going to cover the party or whatever, so who knows what'll happen then. I'm proud of myself for writing this chapter too, almost eleven chapters again! WOO HOO! Although I apologize for the wait, I've been busy. Next chapter coming as soon as I'm lazy enough to start it!!!  
  
Special Thanks to the following:  
  
WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll: First of all, you can write the longest reviews but I love um because they totally crack me up! (I need to laugh sometimes) And second of all, thank for the awards and compliments. You are certainly and ego booster! (Something I need to write more chapters)  
  
TheCrazyUnknown: Also an ego booster! I don't think I'm that good of a writer, but thanks for your thoughts and everything!!!! And I updated, so skip-to-the-loo-my-darling. . . sorry, sometimes my brain has a mind of it's own. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Brooklyn (Later that Night)  
  
'Why did I ever let Jet talk me into this?' Genesis asked herself as she numbly followed her brother over to the Brooklyn lodging house. She tugged her shirt around her tighter as the cold night air sneaking through the material to freeze her skin. She wasn't frowning though, despite her slight unhappiness. She liked cities at night, she considered them like a eighth wonder of the world, so paying the price and going to Brooklyn was worth it if she could get away just for a little to watch the sleeping city around her.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Jet asked in an exasperated tone of voice when they had finally reached the lodging house, which looked slightly bigger than the Manhattan one.  
  
"You sure Conlon is cool with this? I don't want to get lynched," She said suspiciously and yet followed Jet.  
  
Jet threw her a lopsided glare and then knocked on the door in front of them. Genesis fell back behind him, waiting for it to be opened from one of the Brooklyn newsies.  
  
The boy who did open the door smiled and nodded to Jet as if he was an old friend, but when he saw Genesis, his eyes narrowed. Thankfully she kept her mouth shut and walked by the scowling newsie as quickly as possible.  
  
"They really don't like me much around here do they?" She muttered, making sure to keep close to Jet for the time being before she could be in a room filled with the Manhattan boys. They were more easy-going and more her kind of people.  
  
"Well, they can't do nothing to you right now. Besides, like I said Spot thinks your afraid of him, so don't expect any of them to jump you or anything," He answered. He hated lying to her, but he couldn't back out of it now could he?  
  
"But -  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
They climbed the stairs that led to the Brooklyn bunkhouse slowly, as if giving Genesis a way to run if the situation came to that point. Which Jet sincerely hoped it wouldn't. But booze and the holding in of emotions wasn't something that went hand in hand when it came to his rowdy sister. He prayed silently that the night would turn out at least half decent.  
  
The only people that stopped doing anything when Gen and Jet walked into the heart of the party was Spot and Jack. Jack eagerly came up to talk to his friend, giving Genesis a warm, if slightly confused, smile as well. Spot came to make sure Jet would hold up his end of the bargain and keep Genesis under control. Genesis, for her part, was smart enough to keep an impassive nonchalant look on her face when the small Brooklyn leader approached.  
  
"Hey Spot, you Brooklyn boys sure know what it takes to get things off the ground!" Jet yelled cheerfully against the noise that was coming from all side of him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Spot agreed, shooting a look off at Genesis who's eyes were gazing around the room, landing on the poker table that Race was whipping everyone at.  
  
Genesis nodded at the boy talking to her brother excitedly. Ignored the other and crept up on the nosy group of half drunk newsies playing poker in the corner. Her eyes slowly ran over their anguished faces, all betraying their emotions about the recently dealt hand. All except one, who she recognized as the Manhattan boy nicknamed Racetrack. He was sitting, cards in hand, cigar in his mouth, his face expressionless. Surveying the group one more time, she figured he was the only regular player. The only one who really knew what he was doing.  
  
"Deal me in next round," She said, grabbing a near by chair and sliding it up to an empty space around the table.  
  
The players looked at her strangely, and curiously. She glared back, resenting the fact that they obviously didn't believe she could play very well.  
  
"Problem boys? No more money left to lose?" She asked angrily. They raised their eyebrows at each other and exchanged glances. Race looked at her like she had flipped her lid.  
  
"Youse know how ta play poker?" He asked, not hiding his shock in any form.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where'd ya learn?"  
  
"Jail."  
  
Skittery, how was sitting beside Genesis, widened his eyes and looked at her in stunned shock. "Youse was in jail?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What fer?" Race questioned eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"Illegal gambling." That much was true, she had been in jail once for illegal gambling and fixing race horse bets. She had also been in jail twice in other times for two different accounts of assault.  
  
At this answer, Race smirked, proceeding to deal out the new batch of cards, including Genesis into the mix. Confident that he could still win.  
  
Genesis smirked back.  
  
They were all in for a lot of losing.  
  
* * *  
  
Jet sat back in his chair, beer in hand, watching the chaos that was breaking out all around him. Most of the Manhattan and Brooklyn boys were drunker than dogs and beginning to act like baboons. He had never honestly seen this much alcohol in one room at a time. It unnerved him in a way. He was never a heavy drinker, normally he couldn't be because he had to make sure Genesis didn't screw up too much.  
  
Like she was one her way to doing.  
  
She had consumed at least six beers (he'd lost count) and was now, still, continuing to whip anyone stupid enough to still try and beat her in poker. The whole atmosphere in the bunk house was pretty loose. And the atmosphere was definitely having it's effects on his sister. Genesis was always open when she was drunk. She'd answer any question you'd ask her, complete any dare, and say whatever came to her mind. Jet preferred to call her a 'confessional' drunk.  
  
At the moment she was sitting at the poker table, the game having just ended, and was laughing like hyena at something Blink had said to the whole gang. Surprisingly, she had managed to avoid any beatings or trouble the whole night. Not that the party was anywhere near over.  
  
"Hey! Where's Sarah?" Jack asked above the noise surrounding them all. Sarah and Jet exchanged looks, they had been sitting off to the side having their own conversation since they seemed to be the only non-drunk people in the room. Sarah rolled her eyes and Jet smirked.  
  
"There you are!" Jack exclaimed and stumbled over to wear the two were sitting. "'Ave youse been hiding from me?"  
  
"No Jack," She responded tiredly. She'd only come in the first place to make sure David got home at the end of the night - and to see Jack.  
  
"That's good," Jack smirked, then pulled Sarah to her feet startling her. Before she could protest he pressed his lips to hers in a crushing kiss, which was met with whoops and hollers from all corners of the room. Jet laughed quietly at the scene before him. When Jack released her she blushed and ducked her head downward.  
  
"Oh please that's nothing," Genesis scoffed from the other side of the room. Jet raised an eyebrow and stared at his sister with wide eyes. This wasn't good. He could only imagine what was going on in her watered down mind.  
  
"Right. . .I bet you dat you couldn't do no better den dat," Race said from his place beside Genesis. She whipped her head around to face the smaller gambler who was watching her with teasing eyes.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much is the bet for?"  
  
Race blinked, then pondered for a moment before shrugging.  
  
"Alright, it'll be an 'IOU' then," Genesis said, then stunned the room when she grabbed the back of Race's neck and melded his lips with her own. Again, the room broke into catcalls and whistles, while Jet shook his head violently. That was something to remind her of in the morning when she forgot about everything she had done.  
  
Jet felt the room go back to it's relaxed mode, signaling to him that the latest kiss had ended, so he opened his eyes back up and glanced around the room. Race was staring at Genesis in this sort of, shocked and bewildered expression gracing his features, and Gen was back to her old drunk laughing self. What alcohol could do to some people was well beyond his realm of understanding.  
  
"She always act like dat when she's drunk?" A voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up slightly, only to see Spot looking down at him before plopping down in the seat Sarah had been sitting in earlier.  
  
"No. Normally she's worse," He joked, but in all reality was quite serious.  
  
"She should be drunker more. She seems more human-like," He commented. He wasn't as drunk as the others, but he was close.  
  
"Ha. You haven't seen her drunk yet. . .I mean REALLY drunk. It's absolutely horrible," Jet shuddered as memories of a certain birthday party two years ago entered his mind.  
  
"How'd youse get 'er ta come over 'ere anyways?" He slurred some as he questioned Jet.  
  
"Just basic persuasion," Jet answered in half truth. No need to tell Spot what was really happening.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But, uh, it would probably be a decent idea to stay away from her for tonight," Jet continued, not liking the look that had crept into the Brooklyn leader's clear blue eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I have this strange feeling she won't be all that. . .happy or responsive when talking to you. It's better for your health if you stayed away - especially since she's drunk."  
  
"Betteah fer me health? Dat suppose ta mean somethin?" Spot looked at Jet, a utterly perplexed expression sweeping across his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, you see Spot, she uh, thinks that YOU think that she's afraid of you. So, uh, confrontations between the two of you could only end extremely bad."  
  
Spot openly glared, then chewed on his full bottom lip in thought. Being as drunk as he was, he needed the extra time to think about what Jet said, letting it sink into his alcohol soaked mind slowly. When the words did click in his mind, he turned to Jet in confusion.  
  
"Why would she t'ink dat?"  
  
Jet sighed. "Don't ask me. We don't talk civilly anymore."  
  
"Maybe I should go an' talk ta 'er. Tell 'er dat I'se know she ain't scared a me. Ya know?"  
  
Jet's eyes widened when Spot stood up (shakily, since he was about two sips away from seeing double) and began attempting to walk in the direction of where Genesis was laughing with Race (who no longer looked shocked) and Blink. He grabbed Spot's wrist and pulled him back into his seat forcefully.  
  
"What's da mattah wit you?" Spot asked shaking himself free from Jet's fierce grip.  
  
"I was serious before Spot. Don't mess with her. . .especially when she's drunk. It's like provoking a viper in the grass," He warned, eyes flashing at the smaller boy.  
  
"Oh, please. I'se ain't gonna do nuthin ta 'er! I jist gonna tawk to 'er!" Spot said, smirking easily. Again he stood up and this time gone before Jet could grab him again. It was no use trying to talk sense with a drunk person, normally he would have known that and just let him go. But he knew exactly how she got when she was drunk and mad. And blood shed at night was not good.  
  
Jet watched, fearfully, as Spot approached the table Gen and the others were sitting at. Spot tapped Gen on the shoulder, which caught her attention enough to make her turn around and face him. Almost instantly, upon recognizing who he was, she frowned and turned her entire body to face him. Eyes dark from the combination of sudden anger, alcohol and rush of emotions probably surging through her. Squeezing his eyes shut, he hoped the torture would end soon.  
  
And without anybody being rushed to the new hospital just inside town.  
  
* * *  
  
"Problem Brooklyn boy?" Genesis asked the eighteen year old staring down at her. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yeah, you," Mood swings came easily to Spot when he was drunk. And where just a couple seconds ago he was going to try and talk to the dark haired girl, now he only felt anger and wouldn't mind one of those 'confrontations' Jet had mentioned earlier.  
  
"Really? Wanna make something it?" Gen growled.  
  
"Nah. . . wouldn't want yer delicate skin ta be bruised."  
  
Gen snorted and let her own smirk fall across her pretty face. "Who are you trying to kid? You and I both know I could kick your ass."  
  
The room fell silent at her comment. Spot's eyes grew wide, letting his fury and hate shine through openly. He let his arms fall to his sides and clench into fists. Trying in anyway possible to get rid of some of that extra anger that was working itself through his body.  
  
"Don't push me Glory," He warned under his breath, staring her down. All she did was stare right back, completely unafraid.  
  
"Is that a challenge. . . Conlon?" She mocked standing upward, now towering over Spot. Her eyes narrowed as they continued to glare.  
  
"Don' tempt me."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was wrong to hit a girl?"  
  
"I don't hit girls. . .but I'se don' t'ink dat applies ta youse."  
  
Genesis's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open in absolute shock. Opening her mouth at first to say something but quickly closing it, thinking of something better. Spot smirked at first, thinking he had won the battle of wits. But soon enough he found out wrong.  
  
Because the next thing he knew Genesis had reeled her right fist back and punched Spot dead in the face with such a force that he flew backward, landing on his back, exploding pain in his jaw. Looking up briefly he saw the girl standing over him, teeth grinding behind her lips and her entire demeanor seething in fury. Without thinking, he lunged at her to return the fight. Girl or not.  
  
And that was when all hell broke loose.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time Jet had gotten Genesis back home, he began to see the bruises already forming on her pale skin. Her lips was bleeding and a nice black eye was sure to be on her face in the morning. Plus her still healing hand was now even more bruised from her balled fists and the force with which she delivered her punches. She looked terrible. He could only imagine how Spot was going to look in the morning.  
  
"I don't feel so good," Gen mumbled as he led her inside her room, dropping her unceremoniously on her bed.  
  
"Well, I can't imagine why. . ." Jet answered her sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he gave her a cool wash rag so she could tend to her wounds.  
  
"Oh, shut up," She said, quietly, and brushed the rag around her face, smiling as the cool water hit her burning and swelling face. For such a little guy, that Spot kid could really punch.  
  
"Oh Gen, don't be that way. You know you love my voice."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she winced as she passed by a particularly painfully place on her face, around the cheekbone area. "How bad am I going to look in the morning?"  
  
"Define 'bad'."  
  
"Bad being, will dad notice."  
  
"Oh. In that case you're messed up beyond repair. Even those new surgeons wouldn't be able to fix you."  
  
"Thanks for the ego booster. I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"I feel like a hurricane went straight through my face. . .didn't think he could hit as hard as he can."  
  
"I would say you deserved it, but, well, I'm not the kind of guy to kick someone while they're done."  
  
"Again with the appreciation."  
  
"Again with the anytime."  
  
Both siblings fell silent as Genesis managed to sit up and clean off her still bleeding lips. Jet sat down beside her and watched as she winced every few moments. Glancing at her brother, Gen sighed and removed the rag from her mouth.  
  
"I did have fun for a while though."  
  
Jet raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? What part about tonight could you possibly think of as any form of 'fun'?"  
  
"Well, I did beat everyone at poker. Big highlight," She said. Jet laughed, he knew how much pride she took in her card playing. Funny, considering he had no idea what a 'full house' even was.  
  
"So you beat a bunch of amateurs. Like taking candy from a baby."  
  
"Not exactly. That Race guy has one hell of a poker face. Good bluffer too. Had me sweating it out a couple times," She shrugged.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh, and besides having a good poker face he's an excellent kisser. BIG highlight," Genesis smiled genuinely at Jet who dissolved in laughter. Of course she would remember that.  
  
"You know tomorrow you won't remember any of this right?"  
  
"I know. But that's why I have you."  
  
"I knew I was being used for something."  
  
This time Gen laughed and then winced as he smiling laughter pulled at the cut oozing blood from her mouth. Placing the rag back on her lips she leaned back against the head board of her bed and closed her eyes sleepily. Jet continued to sit there on the edge of the bed until he was certain Gen was fast asleep. Then he crawled away, slinking into the dark hallway and over to his own bed.  
  
He was going to have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow when Gen woke up and he wanted some sleep before his tongue had to retell a whole night's story.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: DONE!!! I know it's not the greatest, but a couple major things happened as far as our buddy Gen goes. And she and Jet actually talked nicely so, hey, improvement in their relationship. Sorry it took so long but, I've been writing a bunch of other stuff that has gotten in the way. So again I apologize for the wait.  
  
Special thanks too the following:  
  
WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll: Ha! It's done! Here, take it, be happy and don't worry. I apologize especially to you because you're so patient and I finished the chapter just for you. So be proud that you can actually get me to sit on my lazy butt and get things done! Kudos for you! Oh, and I love Race too, so him chasing me? Not really bothering me too much. * wink, wink *  
  
Fox: Sorry about the whip lash, I've gotten it before. LOL. And I know Spotty's got competition, and maybe a crush. . .but since I'm evil I haven't decided and even if I had I wouldn't tell you! Anyways, thanks for the review, you're too kind. Honestly.  
  
TheCrazyUnknown: I've written so many thank you's to you that your pen name is actually in my Microsoft word spelling bank. No kidding! But I appreciate you're loyalty. And again I thank you.  
  
CiCi: Chapter is here. I hate homework (especially math. Numbers are like the devils helpers or something) And all that other yadda, yadda. Thanks for the review.  
  
anUNDERCOVERnewsie: I agree, he so needs to get yelled at sometimes. And Gen is so good at just that! LOL. 


End file.
